


Realisation

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, NSFW, jeanne's big gay awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Jeanne faces some truths about herself.





	

 

 

 

Jeanne had never had that much reason to think about sex. It was something she supposed would come into play, eventually, once she and Gaston were married. No hurry though! She hadn't even gotten used to being kissed on the cheek by him yet!

It all seemed very uncomfortable, Jeanne was a bit curious about it but whenever Aimée talked about it and other things she had done with her boyfriend Jeanne just felt a bit icky. So Jeanne had figured it was just a matter of time, she just wasn't ready. Until she came across two photographs at the office and everything changed.

She had been looking for Gaston who had promised to give her a lift home after work. She walked to the mail room. "Gaston?"

There was a crash and a "Just a sec!" coming from somewhere behind the mountain of mail in the corner of the room. Supposing it would presumably take a while Jeanne decided to wait. She took a step towards the desk. It was as unorganized as ever, but the black and white photograph caught her attention. It was of two topless women embracing in a kiss, their breasts pushed together. Jeanne felt herself blush, and glanced at the back of the room where Gaston was. He was still preoccupied with whatever he was trying to do so she turned her attention back to the desk. There were two photographs, they looked almost artsy. She reached to move the one on top to get a better look at the other one.

She swallowed. The first one had been nothing compared to this one. Like the first it was black and white, with two women. One sitting on a desk topless, massaging her exposed breast and spreading her legs. The other woman's back was turned to the camera, face buried between those legs. Jeanne found herself hoping she'd see it from the other angle, to see how they did it exactly. It was... _interesting_ that's all-

"Jeanne?"

She squeaked and hopped at least a feet into the air. "M-mister Prunelle!"

The editor lifted an eyebrow. "What-" His eyes found the photographs. "Nh?"

"I don't know!" Jeanne squeaked. "They're not mine!"

"Rogntudjuu, of course they're not. Gaston?"

The office boy appeared from behind the pile of stuff. "Mmhuh?"

Prunelle gestured at the photographs. "What are _these_?"

"Oh. Jules got them from somewhere. I don't think he needs them. Do you want them?"

"Of course I don't!" The photographs were flung into the paper basket. "Jules from the opposite office was here? Again!?"

Jeanne stared at the basket. She could see the photographs right there...

"Gaston?" she called out. "We should go."

"Mmhuh? Okay, it's time already?"

"Ah yes," Prunelle agreed. "You should go."

Gaston and Jeanne started walking out of the office. They were just about to step outside when she stopped. "I forgot something, wait here and I'll go get it."

"Sure."

Jeanne hurried back to the mail room, heart pounding in her chest. What was she doing? She didn't really- Maybe they weren't even there anymore...

To her relief the photos were still in the paper basket, and after making sure no one was around she hid them in her purse and hurried out.

"I think I'll walk!" she told Gaston and ran past him, leaving him standing at the street.

Her mind was racing as she hurried home, clutching her purse with the incriminating photos. Photos that made something between her legs tingle in an odd manner. She ran to the flat thanking God her roommate Aimée was staying with Lebrac today, and locked the door. After closing the curtains she took the photos out.

Somehow the thing that caught her attention the most was the expression on the topless woman's face. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open in a smile... Did women look like that when they..? The dark haired woman with curves and breasts looked a bit like Sonia, actually... Was that what Sonia would look like if..?

Jeanne sat on her bed. Then she stood up to make double sure the door to the small flat was locked, before sitting back down again. Then she walked back to the door of her room and moved a chair in front of it just in case before sitting down again. She thought of Sonia, sitting on a desk, her top torn off, breast exposed, playing with her nipple- Jeanne slipped a hand between her legs to feel wetness down there, and fumbled around.

Yes, if Sonia was... if she was sitting around the office and lifted her skirt to touch herself...

Jeanne stopped. The thought was nice but it felt wrong. Thinking about her like this... If she'd know... God, what if she'd have these sort of thoughts about Sonia every time she saw her now? What if she'd start to orgasm around her if she did this? Could that happen? Could you get some kind of Pavlovian reaction to things you thought of while touching yourself?

She stuck a finger inside her and felt around, trying to imagine someone else. Experimentally, she imagined Gaston being there with her, that it was him feeling her- No, that wasn't doing it at all, it really had to be a woman...

Seccotine. Jeanne had seen her around the office a few times, and once she had even talked to her! She spread her legs more, feeling around, exploring herself, trying to see where she liked being touched. She thought about Seccotine, her confident smirk, how she had smiled to her...

Yes, this was good. She might never even meet her again, so it was okay. Maybe if... They'd be on an adventure together? They'd be kidnapped by bad guys who'd do evil things...

Jeanne imagined herself being dragged into an evil lair, it should be an ominous castle. Yes that sounded like something that'd happen on an adventure. She was dragged to a jail by two bad guys dressed in uniforms. "We're going to torture you, a lot," one of them taunted her before pushing her into a jail cell. And there was Seccotine, standing in the room naked. But not cowering, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing herself being humiliated.

Jeanne stopped. Naked was fine but it felt like it could be better... She stood up and hopped to the desk her right hand still in her panties. She had kept a lingerie catalog here... In hindsight, some of the images on it had been _interesting_.

She went through it with her left hand. Yes, there it was. A woman in a dark blue frilly negligee, laying on a bed. It didn't leave much to the imagination and in some ways was even more arousing to her than the nude images. She sat back on the bed and continued rubbing herself, imagining Seccotine wearing that, laying on a bed.

The bad guys locked the door behind her. "We're gonna make you have sex now. But we're gonna go away now, it'd be rude to stay and stare."

Seccotine stood up and walked to her. "I have been in these sort of situations before," she told Jeanne as she kissed her. "I know what to do."

Jeanne nodded, her heart pounding. "Okay."

In reality, she reached to pull off her panties, imagining it was Seccotine doing it. She slipped a hand to her breast and squeezed the nipple. She imagined reaching to undress Seccotine. Pulling the negligee off her, and then cupping her perfect breasts.

Jeanne let out an experimental moan. It sounded silly. But thinking about Seccotine making those kind of noises... Jeanne opened her eyes to look at the photographs she had stolen for inspiration. What if Seccotine was sitting on a desk like that, playing with her breasts? Seccotine in her fantasy moaned and spread her legs wider, inviting Jeanne in.

Jeanne pulled her hand out from herself and smelled the sticky substance. It didn't smell horrible but eating it? She wasn't sure... But if she was told to?

"Jeanne, I need you to..." Seccotine moaned. "You need to lick me down there."

Jeanne swallowed. "Okay."

She imagined Seccotine's crotch in front of her, as wet as she was. She tried getting a good look down on her own stuff. It seemed like things were pushing out a bit more and opening? It hadn't looked like that before.

She imagined burying her head in Seccotine's golden pubes, and giving it an experimental lick.

"Yes... Jeanne, good, just like that!"

Jeanne imagined exploring her with her mouth, pushing her tongue inside her vagina. This was fine, but she'd really liked the idea of Seccotine touching her...

It felt like she was tearing herself in two but she wouldn't stop, and she spread her legs wider, thrusting her hips back forth. She imagined Seccotine climbing on top of her. It felt good to imagine Seccotine rubbing herself against her, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"You make me feel so good, Jeanne!" she imagined Seccotine telling her.

Jeanne's fingers had found the perfect spot and she hastened her pace, imagining Seccotine rubbing against herself, both of them making each other feel good. No wonder people did this! It felt so nice! And right! It felt like she was nearing something, and couldn't tell if the feeling between her legs was pleasure or discomfort. She kept going-

Pleasure, definitely.

It was all fine, this was good. She thought of Seccotine, and if she did this ever... She probably didn't even have to do it on her own... Jeanne laid on the bed, basking in the feeling. This was... definitely something.

She should take a shower. Maybe wash her sheets. And later think about this a bit more and what this meant. How she should proceed now that it really seemed she was...

She wasn't sure if she wanted to even think about the word yet. God, what would Aimée say if she knew? Jeanne had seen her _naked_.

Jeanne stood up to hide the photos deep in her desk drawer.

She'd have to think about things.

But somehow knowing things would change one way or another felt like a relief.

 


End file.
